


Shelter

by 33_001



Category: Naruto
Genre: (read: Puppet!Sasori just like we know him so technically not M/M I guess), Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, M/M, Snowed In, body heat, mild choking, there are traces of frustration and longing in here for that same reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33_001/pseuds/33_001
Summary: Deidara and Sasori take shelter from a snow storm and work on warming up again.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [33_001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/33_001/gifts).



> Naruto Smut Monday felt like a good excuse to write some mindless porn, but somehow this became far less exaggerated porn and I became far more uhhh emotionally invested than was planned.
> 
> As usual, but even more so in this case, this was written by me and for me and caters to my own preferences rather specifically, so just to say that beforehand, this may come off slightly weird here and there. Or maybe it doesn't. I've lost sense for the general audience, I think.

“An inn.” Deidara's voice was laced with relief, but barely audible against the harsh whistling wind.

If he hadn't been looking out for a shelter more and more urgently during the past few hours he possibly wouldn't even have recognized the building that stood next to a group of pines, of which they'd encountered some now and then.

It's shape was obscured by the snow stuck to it and Deidara's sight was by the whirring snow that blurred the lines of everything around and took its colors.  


He looked over at Sasori who did not answer nor showed any other reaction, but Hiruko slowly crept on through the knee-deep snow.

“Come out there finally, it's not far and we'll be m-much faster, hnn.”

“No.” So he heard him, after all. “Go ahead. I'll be there soon.”  
  
Deidara made a discontent sound. “Fine. Don't leave me waiting.”

In another situation this would have been the point at which he'd hop on a clay bird and reach his destination within a minute's time. But not only was it storming too much to easily fly, his clay was surely frozen and so were his fingers.

Instead he took some long arduous steps to slowly make his way ahead of Sasori, his arms tightly wrapped around himself and the soaked cloak.

When he arrived he stood before a door halfway swallowed by snow and ice and he started kicking at the frozen base, silently swearing when it felt like his toes would shatter from the impact any moment.

He was sure if he'd wear Akatsuki's usual shoes, he wouldn't have any anymore by tomorrow.  
  
After some kicking the door was accessible but still frozen shut and it took several attempts until he was finally able to rip it open. He hurried inside, immediately clamping to the wooden knob with painfully numb fingers to pull it back without closing it fully.

He looked for Sasori who was not far behind anymore at least and let him in before he finally shut the door.

First thing he did then was to get rid of the cloak. It mad a weird sound when the heavy, frozen fabric sank to the floor, like a wet crinkling, but what was far more noticeable was the clattering of his teeth which was audible now that the wind didn't drown it out anymore.  
Threefold - which could have comical potential wouldn't he be concerned for his life. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably and he already was in the middle of searching the entrance room and any doors leading away from it.  
There was the entry with a counter on the right and a door behind it, stairs to the upper floor in the middle and two doors tho their left.

The place was clearly abandoned and it seemed a long time had passed since someone had last been here.

No wonder. Who expected guests in a place like this? There had not even been anything around that was worth visiting.  
Maybe it had been a shelter for travelers until the owners decided it was not their obligation to save whoever decided to walk out here into this inhospitable frozen nothing.

To the left of the entry there was a room with a small kitchen and a few tables and seats, as well as a bathroom.

  
Nothing of use it seemed - the leave had been planned quite certainly, as every piece of furniture Deidara checked was more or less empty.  
He found some bottles of dried ink, loose papers here and there, some dirty rags once used for cleaning, rusted scissors, things like that.

The water supply, unsurprisingly, didn't work either. From what Deidara saw they had boiled up snow for that once.

He stuttered angry complaints during his futile search, stripped his boots first and next his frozen pants somewhere in the process without holding up, just leaving them where they dropped and opened more drawers in hopes to find some abandoned piece of clothing that was dry or something to warm up the place with.

“Isn't the Land of Snow s-supposed to have advanced tech-n-n-nology?” Pain had said something about it, but it seemed not in a place like this. No heaters. Not even light.  
But a fireplace in the room behind the counter, as well as a bed – just nothing to burn and no sheets on the mattress.

“Damn it...”

At least his top was not _completely_ soaked and frozen – and he had thought of wearing a long shirt with sleeves when he'd heard where they were headed.

Sasori had done exactly nothing since he had come in. Not moved. Not spoken.

He often kept quiet for extended periods, but this was more so than usual, so when Deidara was just about to complain to him about it, he looked over at him slightly alarmed instead.  
  
“Danna?”

  
No answer.

“Sasori no danna, you sh-should come out, hnn”, he said, walking over to the large puppet.  
“Hey, d-danna.” His voice was more urgent now, still trembling as he crouched down next to it and pulled the dripping cloak off its back, revealing the large terracotta mask that covered the body.  
“Sasori”, he tried again, hooking his bright red fingertips underneath the mask to attempt stemming the puppet open.

“Leave it”, Sasori finally answered and Deidara jumped a bit and complied.

“Damn, why don't you say something earlier, you concerned me, hnn.”  
  
“I'm trying to save chakra reserves. Be concerned with yourself”, he suggested. “Upstairs should be more rooms.”

“Right, hnn...” He stood again, his head ducked between his shoulders. “I'm not sure you should go standby now th-though, hnn, you k-know how falling asleep in the snow can go...”, he replied while approaching the stairs.

“It's not sleep”, Sasori retorted. “I know what I'm doing.”  
  
_Sure_ , Deidara thought.  
What he did to save reserves might not be the same as sleep, but it sure had a lot of things in common with it. And knowing Sasori had never seen snow in his life before, he really wasn't so sure the man really knew what he was doing.

As he took the stairs to the upper level, he heard Hiruko's shell creaking open and Deidara couldn't help a small triumphant smile creeping onto his lips.

Upstairs it was even colder again, and louder. There was a narrow hallway, with only two doors, both leading to bedrooms and Deidara soon found that the windows of the first room were shattered and thick snow covered half of its interior. But there were sheets on the bed!

He left immediately for the second room, thanking _whoever_ when he grabbed the clammy fabric on the abandoned bed and hurried downstairs again.

He heard splitting wood on his way down.

Hiruko still stood in the entryway, now opened and mostly empty – Sasori's blades and most of his scrolls were deposited inside. Deidara recognized the fire scroll was missing.

Sasori's real body stood in front of the fireplace, the leg of a chair in one of his hands, the rest of the furniture piece under his foot.

Right – that was something to burn.

Like an owl he just turned his head when Deidara entered the room, but his partner was used to it and just closed the door, barring out most of the already scarce light there had been – the room had windows as well, but the outside shutters were closed.

“Take my cloak, too”, Sasori said and nodded at the abandoned but dry piece of clothing he had left on the floor and Deidara held back a remark about how that would have been very helpful some minutes ago.

Instead he just nodded and peeled himself out of the rest of his damp clothes.  
  
Sasori in the meantime kicked the remainders of the chair to smaller pieces as well, but his movements were sluggish.

Deidara observed him while pulling his partner's cloak over his shoulders, giving a small sigh of relief when the dry fabric touched his naked body. Then he also wrapped the blanket around himself and approached Sasori who threw the wooden pieces into the empty fireplace, one by one, slowly.  
  
Deidara's hand touched the kanji on his chest and flinched back, eyes wide as he looked at it and noticed frostwork on the surface.

“You're core is freezing cold, hnn.”

“Yes”, Sasori said and planned to continue, but it visibly took him effort – a strange sight even to Deidara. He had witnessed him exhausted before, but never like this. He literally seemed like he was slowly freezing in place, every movement slowed down by the cold.  
  
Deidara had already picked up the rest of the chair parts and thrown them to the others, then turned away.

There wasn't just the bed in this room. Whoever had owned this place had lived here, and it was furnished accordingly – there was a couch, a small dining table with one chair left and a desk next to a large but now empty bookshelf.  
  


Sasori lifted a hand to the fireplace and the short jet of flame lit the room brightly for a second, while Deidara brought the second chair.

Not to feed it to the fire though. Instead he placed it in front and gently shoved Sasori to sit on it. Sasori did.

Deidara knew how his partner's body operated. At least the important basics. And he was not dumb.

Sasori had to use chakra for every single of his movements, every limb – like his legs, for mere standing, which was why he relieved him from that – every finger, every word even needed a small amount and luckily his reserves were huge and he usually did not have problems.  
But Deidara assumed the last few hours he had used a lot of it to keep his core working against the cold.

So much for always tutoring him to come prepared.

But admittedly, this whole thing hadn't gone the way they planned it. They'd both underestimated this place.  
  
At least it had sufficed for a fire.

“I need you to warm up my core.”

Deidara regarded him with a look that did not mean to convey something specific, merely accepting the information.  
Only now he noticed how Sasori had covered up his abdomen and the iron guts within with a smooth plate, neatly fitting in with the rest of his body. A rare occurrence.

Deidara extended his hand once again, placing his palm on the flat front of the container. The frostwork on the surface gently melted away under his palm.  
Then his fingertips hooked around the slim rim, trying to get a hold of it.

“Leave the body, it'll be easier.” By a _lot_.

He could just stuff his core under the fabrics with him, hugging the fleshy container to his body (he wondered how that would feel and the thought amused him – weird, certainly) until they'd both be warm, which surely wouldn't be long. It was organic, after all and only small.

  
But of course Sasori shook his head, just as stubborn as he stayed in Hiruko earlier.

Deidara rolled his eyes.  
Spare the cold, nothing was here that could harm him – Deidara certainly wouldn't do so, they both knew that. And Deidara knew it was not a trust issue.

Sasori just feared to be out of control, even knowing it wouldn't have consequences. He couldn't do it.

So Deidara unwrapped from the blanket and threw it around Sasori's shoulders instead as he sat down over his lap, knees to both sides of his hips, the cloak open at the front. He tugged the ends of the blanket around his own back again, too, building a tent of fabric around the two of them.

There sure had been a time he'd been ashamed to sit down in his partner's lap legs spread, despite the fact that Sasori was not human enough anymore to react to a naked person of any sorts in a manner that would be expected.

But Deidara had been human enough to react in such a way and he still was – just by now it did not matter anymore. Hadn't since a long time.

Deidara pressed his naked chest to his partner's core, wrapping his arms around his neck, hands sliding across the skin that indeed still felt like skin (like the skin of a dead body, just recently deceased – cold already and hard underneath, but still soft on the surface) and it felt like Sasori's body immediately sucked every tiniest bit of the scarce warmth he had managed to build up within the last minutes right back out of his body.

But there was the fire now after all, which had slowly been growing and now was calmly crackling and illuminating the room in a cozy light and it would surely nurture him with warmth soon enough again.

He felt very tired all at once and let his forehead sink to Sasori's shoulder, exhausted.  
  


“One of the many times I wish my partner was flesh and blood, hnn”, he murmured. “I'm freezing again...”, he complained about Sasori's blood-empty vessel that took and took, seemingly without even heating up.

Or at least a partner who wasn't so afraid of not being in control for once if just a few minutes. That would be better already, as well.

“Freezing to death in the middle of nowhere would be entirely unaesthetic, hnn.”

“Death is unaesthetic by default.”  
  
“Wait till you see _me_ die, hnn...”, Deidara smirked, quite confidently. Sasori did likely not agree, but gave a small smile back, that left as quickly as it had appeared.

“Stay awake then”, he said after a moment, referring to Deidara's earlier words and due to the fact that he heard his breathing become deeper and more steady.  
  
“Hmh...”, Deidara hummed. He should, probably.  
But there was the fire now, after all, which would warm him up soon again, wouldn't it?

He kept quiet for a minute, maybe two, pondering.

_Or maybe a little help couldn't hurt..._  
  
“Keep me awake”, so he said, slightly slurred against the truly tempting grasp sleep had on him, slowly withdrawing his right arm from around Sasori's neck again.

This time his fingertips lined the rim of his core, carefully.

Feeling was too strong of a word, but Sasori sensed it.  
Every chakra point of his former body was intact – had to be intact for him to function – and as long as there was running chakra through it, every single one of the 361 he had sensed pressure.  
But while he could 'pause' the other points, his core always ran on chakra.

“Maybe heat me up in return, hnn”, Deidara requested.

Deidara would not say he was starving for any kind of physical affection. People like them did not allow themselves to be starving for something so trivial. And it wasn't artistic to, either.

But he allowed himself to let things happen sometimes, or rather, _make_ things happen. Sasori was not human enough to desire any of it, after all. Deidara was very aware of that, still.

Was very aware that every sexual thought he had about a situation was his alone. Sasori did not care for a naked man sitting in his lap, legs spread. (Deidara hadn't cared much only few minutes ago, either.)  
There wasn't a second thought to it when Sasori said _warm up my core_ , no innuendo, no planning or hoping for something else to come out of it.

Nothing about it was sexual, unless Deidara made it so.

  
But Sasori was an artist enough, to appreciate beautiful things and Deidara certainly regarded himself such a thing.

Sasori must have, too. At least Deidara wouldn't know why else he'd play along sometimes.

~~_Maybe they were just both starved indeed, for any resemblance, any idea of affection._ ~~

“You're so desperate” Sasori scoffed, closing his even colder as usual fingers around the younger man's wrist, stopping the movements of his hand.

Deidara smiled, eyes closed.  
  
~~_Yes, maybe they were desperate, even._~~

The tongue dipped out of his palm and licked across the core's surface.

To Sasori it felt no different to any other pressure, he couldn't discern it was wet or that it had a different texture. The only thing making a difference was the strength of the impact or pressure.

And the physical contact he was used to was quite harsh by nature of their lifestyle – to be touched like this was … softer, certainly.

A _different_ sensation.

A stronger sensation than usual even, now that most of his chakra was concentrated within the core and there were barely other things to sense that could distract.  
His legs rested flat on the floor, his back to the backrest and his free arm hung to his side, just as the other had done before the assault.  
  
He sensed it almost alarmingly clear, but still it was just that. A sensation.

And he didn't need it. ~~Not anymore.~~

He pulled Deidara's hand away farther, until his tongue couldn't reach the core anymore either and held it there, without any resistance from the other man.  
Instead Sasori felt how Deidara's second arm snaked away as well – but not aiming for his core.  
  
Deidara's back curved a bit more to make room between them, the corners of the cover sliding off his back, and he buried his face in Sasori's neck as he cupped his flaccid penis with a small huffing sound.

Sasori's head tilted downwards and he watched, idly.

And Deidara hoped he did, and not even _that_ he was ashamed of anymore. Made sure he didn't cover the sight with his palm as the lips within it parted to lick at the organ and quite quickly take it in between.

With how cold it was it almost fit as long as he wasn't erect and he hummed at the feeling of the warm inside of his own palm, starting to suck lightly.

The second time today a triumphant smile sneaked upon his lips for just a moment, when he felt Sasori's grip around his wrist loosen.

His fingers touched Sasori's palm briefly, then were eager to slide up his arm (up a dead man's soft, cold arm) and Sasori, after a moment, returned the gesture. Smooth fingers on Deidara's upper arm leaving a trail of goosebumps, making his whole body shiver when they drew back just to sneak along his ribs and continue down his back, with more intensity.

Sometimes it appeared Sasori was clumsy with the amount of pressure and strength he applied when touching a (living) person, but Deidara knew it couldn't be. He was so precise in his work – his art as well as in battle – he knew exactly how to dose it.

  
If his touches were harsh, it was on purpose.  
  


Deidara never complained. When he groaned as Sasori's fingertips dug into his skin, it was in a very different kind of way.

His freed hand crept up Sasori's neck, teeth scraping lightly over his jawline until he reached his lips with his thumb.  
  
_Oh, he played along so easily this time._

Sasori turned his head and Deidara did not hesitate to cover his mouth with his hand. When the tip of his tongue slid out of his palm a moment later, Sasori's already came his way and Deidara buried his face a little deeper, humming when he felt tongue against tongue.

Sasori's was a strange sensation no matter how often he felt it. Like very soft sandpaper, but not _dry._ Certainly not _slick_ either.  
_Soaked up sandpaper_ , he thought – just that sounded anything but enjoyable.

Deidara loved the feeling, but part of that might've been the thought alone – of this really happening, of Sasori allowing it to, of Sasori _reciprocating_.

It wasn't the first time, no, but it wasn't a regular enough thing to lose it's wonder.

_And excitement._

  
It took Deidara mere seconds until he lifted his head instead of hiding it further and the fingers already on Sasori's cheek turned his face to the other side without stopping to kiss him.

It was strange sometimes, when their gazes met, but Deidara couldn't help but smirk, an expression clearly and unabashedly laced with arousal at this point.  
  
And it had something voyeuristic to see Sasori make out with his hand, even with Sasori facing him. But unlike his master, Deidara was not interested in witnessing so much.  
He was too eager to take part.

So it didn't last long until the younger man leaned in, his hand making room for a third pair of lips plus tongue which quickly joined in – and if it hadn't been before, Sasori's tongue _now_ felt slick, too.

It was a messy feeling and a messy scene and when the hand on his back slid further down and artificial nails dug into his bottom too harsh to be sensual he couldn't help but moan into the open-mouthed kiss.

Their gazes were still locked, Sasori's so strangely, familiarly unimpressed – mismatched and yet absolutely not – and Deidara's eyelids halfway shut.

He was hard since a while now, his palm nipping at sensitive areas, sucking sometimes, but indeed he was more focused on Sasori's mouth and eventually he shut one pair of lips and let his hand slide into Sasori's hair, careful to not grip it too tightly.  
He knew Sasori was his own masterpiece and while he did not agree on his views and reasoning, he respected his work – him – and certainly knew better than to damage this artwork.

All the more so in a situation like this, which he knew would otherwise be promptly concluded...

  
His eyes closed shut fully and with a _'hmm'_ he bit Sasori's bottom lip, tugging lightly, soon kissed the corner of his mouth, then let his tongue slip in between again and he locked his open lips over Sasori's – all to please himself and his curiosity.

And it was alright like this.

If Sasori felt all of it in its entirety he wouldn't take part in it, Deidara was sure.  
So it was alright, a blessing even, if you will.

  
Despite the thought Deidara let go of himself, fingers above Sasori's core one time more, not so gently pressing to the surface.

The difficulty was in accepting that Sasori would stay so collected when Deidara already felt so light-headed from just a touch to his lips and some fleeting imprints left on his body, unable to cope with his dizzy head, fogged mind and tingling skin.

An attempt to distract, _payback_ , maybe desperate indeed and so mindless.

All it did was to draw a very small hum from Sasori's mouth but Deidara already treasured it, would treasure it until it would inevitably go forgotten someday. (Maybe soon even, but that did not matter.)

His lips parted with Sasori's, eyes opening and he flinched with alarm when Sasori's arm clasped his waist and pulled him closer all of a sudden – but a look down between them reminded him it wasn't dangerous.  
No poisoned iron coils that would rasp at his manhood and inevitably leave him to die a slow, painful death, here in the middle of nowhere with no chance for an antidote, not even when Sasori would give his all to try. (Which he wouldn't.)

He was used to the fact that intimacy with Sasori bore not just risks but also hazards.

It was part of the thrill, he liked to think.

Sasori tugged at him yet again and Deidara's voice sounded even deeper when he groaned as his erection pressed to the not-so-cold-anymore surface covering Sasori's lower stomach, now giving in to his handling.  
Quite willingly even, when Sasori's other hand followed and his hands cupped his buttcheeks to make him rub up against his body. Soon Deidara's fingers held onto his master's shoulder and neck for support.

It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling, was too stiff and sleek and yet he eagerly moved against him just the way he directed him to, his moans more drawn by Sasori's grip on his ass and the ideas it gave him (which he knew would never be actualized) than by the feeling itself.

One more reason to wish he was flesh and blood. (One of the regulars.)

He held tighter to Sasori, letting his partner do the rest and it was so _mesmerizing_ to Deidara, how human instincts preserved so evidently, even with the transformation Sasori had gone through.

Deidara thought about it often, in so many situations – when Sasori smiled at him sometimes (or frowned at him, more regularly), the inflection of his voice during more passionate arguments, the occasional entirely artificial sigh despite the lack of lungs, the body language that Sasori displayed entirely _unknowingly_ sometimes.

It was captivating.  
Captivating how human he was despite everything and whether he liked it or not.

Of course Deidara never brought it up.  
But he observed it with fascination and it wasn't different just now, with the way Sasori gripped him firmly and moved him _just right_ – if it wasn't for the lack of a core part of the activity...  
(At least Deidara imagined it would be – the sensory advantage aside it wasn't like he knew much better than his most likely just as inexperienced master.)

It was a very teasing feeling. Sasori's stomach was slick with his precum by now but it didn't offer enough friction to actually satisfy and instead just made him long for it more desperately.  
Which was something he could enjoy – longing. But just while it didn't cross the border to frustration and as it was, it got precariously close.

Felt even more teased – _purposely teased_ – when one of Sasori's digits slid between his cheeks and across his entrance very unexpectedly and he breathed in sharply and pulled back in an instant.

Certainly not to escape the situation.

Suddenly almost hasty he swept his fingers across Sasori's abdomen, but gasped within the process, when Sasori's legs beneath him abruptly moved.  
They hadn't moved a single centimeter the whole time, planted firmly on the ground, but now snapped a little further apart with a curt movement, hooking to Deidara's knee pits and spreading his legs open wider.

Deidara felt way more naked than just a moment before all of a sudden and only now noticed the blanket had long fallen to the ground, though Sasori's cloak still hung over his shoulders.

It wasn't an _exposed_ feeling, though it surely would have every right to be. Instead it just gave him that certain tingling excitement, bundling up as a tight knot within his chest.  
Feeling choked in a good way.

He didn't pause, reached down between them and his legs to rub the fluid to his anus and couldn't find the patience to not press his fingertip inside, while the tongue in his palm kept busy licking his balls and the base of his erection. All while Watching Sasori's face and this time their eyes never met.

Only then he noticed he wasn't cold at all anymore. Quite the contrary.  
A breathy laugh escaped his lungs, not questioned by Sasori & not explained by Deidara and he went on to moving his finger, still watching Sasori watch him.  
Something about being observed certainly felt good.

Something about Sasori's hand stroking up his thigh felt damn near ecstatic.  
And when he noticed Sasori looked up he knew him well enough to recognize the sudden impatience in his master's gaze, realized he was _waiting_ and Deidara let go of himself in an instant.

And Sasori was just as quick to take his place. Gracious enough to drag his fingers to the remainders of precum on his body, before sliding them between his partner's legs and Deidara shivered when they touched the tight muscle, one digit pressing inside right the next second.

  
Sasori's fingernails were just a little to long for this kind of treatment and Deidara flinched slightly because it was unpleasant, but he knew he would have forgotten about it within minutes.

Tried his best to relax his muscles because he knew Sasori wouldn't wait on him to get accustomed to it and he very much didn't want him to, either.

A small noise escaped him, neither good nor bad, then a louder one and some more, muddled with breathy words when he felt Sasori moving his finger and picking up pace quickly.

It didn't feel good yet but too much already and when he leaned in for another kiss it was because he sought distraction, something, anything, to somewhat ground him.  
A need he barely wanted to grant himself, if he'd have any thought to spare.

Sasori's lips moved against his when they met, once, twice, very detached and before Deidara could deepen it he felt the older man's free hand on his chin, shoving him, then his throat.

“Enough of that now”, Sasori said without looking at him and at least Deidara couldn't hold back a grin when he noticed he was still focused on his task.  
Just a moment, before the expression was wiped from his face by Sasori thrusting into him harsher, deeper.

Someday he'd go further, he just knew. Just had to test those boundaries, both of theirs, needed to know what Sasori would do wouldn't he listen in those moments.  
The chance of getting his tongue tip bitten off seemed worth it.

Sometimes he wasn't sure if he wanted intimacy or violence.  
Deidara felt, there wasn't so big of a difference.

He groaned, eyes shut, when Sasori didn't slow down to push another finger in. It wasn't pain that was causing him problems, he'd always been resistant to that, but … the very bearable bit of pain aside, everything else about this felt worse, in a way. Felt better, in another.  
I was hard to let it happen and yet so easy to get into it.

Before long Deidara was very intent on not following the impulse to rock against those fingers, which was harder than he liked.  
_That_ had been a thing he'd been ashamed of. A little. But just because he vividly remembered Sasori's reaction, that presumptuous smile that had come to his lips, the look he'd regarded him with without stopping the harsh movements – Deidara's face got hot, even thinking of it.  
Not that it made much of a difference, when his body was glowing like it did.

Most times Sasori seemed disinterested, unimpressed with the situation and then there were those times – or moments – he went insufferably _smug_.  
Deidara wasn't sure what he preferred, really. He could certainly say by now the intensity of his orgasms was directly linked to how awfully arrogant over making a mess of him Sasori felt that day (because those were the moments he got into it, too, if for different reasons than Deidara) but aside from the physicality of it, he really didn't enjoy the attitude. ( ~~Or did he?~~ )

It wasn't that he minded feeling like a plaything (he enjoyed that, in a way, just because it became more fun when they were both having it and that was what it was about after all – enjoyment) but that Sasori clearly felt superior was what bothered him.

It sparked anger.

What never failed to soothe him though, put him at ease and a smile back on his face, was the knowledge that Sasori in truth was missing out.  
And Deidara knew, while he never would.  
A bittersweet secret well kept.

He had long given in to bucking against his fingers, lost in thought and sensuality the same, only noticing his body's own movement now when his eyes fluttered open as Sasori's fingers adjusted and stroked his prostate, making him moan weakly.

_Oh_ , he didn't even look so smug this time. Just a little, Deidara noticed and let himself sink into it a bit more.

“Th-there, hnn...”, he coughed, leaning into the loose hand on his neck that felt comforting more than it threatened him.

Sasori didn't answer and didn't give him what he asked for again, but his eyes met Deidara's and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

“Don't tease me, hnn...” It wasn't a threat but it sure was more demanding than pleading and he tried to return his gaze firmly, but it was difficult in the situation at hand.

Impossible in the next moment, when he felt a sudden increase of chakra in Sasori's fingertips, buried deep inside him and his eyes rolled back with a moan that begrudgingly crawled up his throat.

He wanted to complain but that was when Sasori's fingers pulled back and started their rough thrusting again and he suddenly felt so _full_ , not physically but – Sasori's energy wasn't just flowing through his own fingers but basically _seeping into him_ and it was overwhelming, for the first few seconds almost unbearable even.

When those were over he felt more precum trickling down his ignored erection and it took some more seconds to recognize his own voice, his moans fully in tune with Sasori's relentless movements.

His voice cracked when he first tried going for words again and one hand reached for Sasori's wrist when he noticed it was because the grip around his neck had tightened, holding up his chin.  
It still didn't feel threatening.

“Don't be-- so impatient, my man...”, he managed next try, eyes tearing up, not by the pressure on his neck, but sheer arousal.

“What was that?” Sasori's voice was silken as ever and entirely unaffected when his round eyes looked up beneath his long eyelashes, looking so misleadingly innocent. “Isn't it all about that _single fleeting moment_?”

_Don't you wanna cum?_

_Oh yes, he did..._ “Certainly, but- hah-”, he swallowed when Sasori brushed the bundle of nerves again, “-it, can have a little build up... yeah.”

Sasori didn't seem to think so and he certainly never had needed help to find his prostate, because when he adjusted the angle of his fingers every following thrust hit the mark with flawless precision.

Deidara felt like melting in an instant, he wanted to lay back, splayed legs, wanted to allow his every single muscle to relax until Sasori made it tense and his chest would heave up and his body squirm beneath his – but instead he held to Sasori's shoulder and arm as if for dear life, tense in every part of his body.  
And he wouldn't ever admit he'd like more than that, anyway.

“I- I can't … anymore... hnn...”, he sputtered without thinking, not that it mattered – his words didn't do anything, went ignored by both of them and he didn't even have the capacity to regret this supposed admission of weakness.

He just wanted to reach down and take care of his painfully hard cock but was so tense, he couldn't even pry his own fingers from Sasori's arm.  
And it wasn't necessary anyway.  
  
He had no control over it when his hips started trembling and Sasori thrust into him, one, two, three more times, before his fingers crooked a little further and pointedly pressed into his prostate for many long moments, the flow of his chakra that had already been overwhelming before growing even more intense now.  
And when Deidara came in a few long spurts, eyes shut and teeth clenched, moaning in his throat and chest, he felt almost nauseous, in the best way possible.

Only when Sasori's grip on his throat slowly loosened he noticed how much he'd leaned into it, that Sasori had held him upright and he didn't find the strength to do take over that task himself yet.  
He just collapsed forward over Sasori's shoulder, groaned almost inaudibly when he pulled out his fingers, his own limbs useless and numb, his lungs desperately trying to get accustomed to breathing steadily again, so far without success.

One of Sasori's hands settled on his leg, and his spinning head seemed to settle a little in return.  
Something in his chest stung. It was a delicate feeling.

He hadn't known he could come like this (but apparently Sasori had, which wasn't so much of a surprise thinking of how much anatomical knowledge he possessed), but right know, not much more about that was on his mind.  
He knew much more about this would be on his mind, the following days.

He also knew, as soon as he'd stand up, Sasori would do so as well, clean the fluids off his treasured self most carefully and sit down at one of the tables or on the floor, depending on the size of the puppet or part he'd decide to work on.

He'd start right away and sit there working, while Deidara would fall asleep on the couch or the bed, once again waiting to heat up (but it wouldn't take long & it would feel good, wrapped in Sasori's cloak and the cover, warmed up by the fire).

And when he'd wake up his wet clothes would be gathered in front of the fireplace, dry and warm again and they wouldn't waste much time to continue on their way.

Sasori wasn't very caring (and Deidara wouldn't value it, if he was) but he was practical and focused and sometimes that brought the same results.  
  


Deidara didn't mind that the experience was fleeting, of course not. It was part of the charm of it.  
And he wouldn't say he craved any kind of affection.

But just now, he'd simply rather stay where he was.

“Give me some minutes...”, he breathed, not standing up, slightly turning his head, his cheek touching the dead skin that had become warmer as well.  
He couldn't pinpoint what was the difference to his own now anymore, but even warm and soft it still felt dead, he noticed. Peculiar.

“I just gave you a good deal of my time.”

Deidara smiled.

No no, he didn't need anything stable, anything consistent in his life.  
Not Sasori's unchangingly dead skin. Not his abiding impatience.  
He didn't _want_ it, even.

It was an illusion anyway, because what he knew much more certainly than everything else, was that nothing was immune to change and decay, not even Sasori. Not even him.

Still, Deidara stayed.

“Just a few minutes, Sasori.”  
  


“One minute.”  
  
Nonetheless, Deidara still smiled.

“I'll take that, hnn...”

He was asleep before the minute was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to say that as an opener, but damn, I wrote about 9 of the 12 and a half pages of this last Saturday in one sitting.  
> I haven't written this much all at once since literal years, I was like ... high on words and just stopped because it was the middle of the night and I got tired. I really can't tell if that influenced the outcome positively or negatively or at all, but regardless of that, it simply felt really really good to write so freely again.
> 
> So, I usually don't say that ... but if this made you feel or think anything at all, I'd really enjoy a comment. Don't feel forced of course!  
> I'd just love to know what went through your head.
> 
> That said - critique (or correcting my mistakes, haha...) is welcome as well!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
